Sakura
by Shuuta Hikaru
Summary: Mereka bertemu saat musim semi di tahun ajaran baru sekolah menengah. Di bawah pohon sakura yang menjatuhkan kelopak merah muda, dia menemukan gadis yang dapat mengubahnya. Tak ada yang dapat mengerti apa arti hubungan mereka yang nyata. Hanya satu yang jelas, perasaan mereka sama/YS/Drabbles/Ch.01: Pertemuan Pertama


Mereka bertemu saat musim semi di tahun ajaran baru sekolah menengah. Di bawah pohon sakura yang menjatuhkan kelopak merah muda, dia menemukan gadis yang dapat mengubahnya. Tak ada yang dapat mengerti apa arti hubungan mereka yang nyata. Hanya satu yang jelas, perasaan mereka sama.

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saya. Kalau iya, Yzak bakal saya jadiin Hero-In-the-Dark-nya GS/D. Shiho bakal punya voice actress. :P**

**Warning : YzakxShiho. Fanfiksi ini berisi kumpulan drabble, alur cepat, (mungkin-eh pasti) OOC, update lambat (gomen). **

* * *

**Pertemuan Pertama**

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu jika mereka berdua bertemu di musim semi tiga tahun lalu, saat tahun ajaran baru sebagai murid SMA di mulai. Masih mereka ingat dengan jelas di mana mereka saling bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya. Diam-diam tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melupakannya. Kenangan itu terlalu berharga jika hanya dilewatkan begitu saja.

Di sudut barat taman sekolah, beberapa puluh menit lebih dari tengah hari seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang terbangun karena mendengar suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Bagi gadis itu, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru tidaklah begitu penting, oleh karenanya ia berani meninggalkan kelas yang mungkin saja sekarang sedang diceramahi oleh wali kelas yang sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya sedangkan murid-murid yang ada malah sibuk bergosip ria. Ya, tidak begitu penting apalagi saat gadis itu harus bekerja lembur malam sebelumnya sehingga membuatnya mengantuk di siang hari, seperti hari ini. Tapi malang, kegiatan santainya harus terganggu karena mendengar seseorang sedang mengeluarkan kata makian sambil menendang sisi lain pohon yang sedang gadis itu jadikan sandaran untuk tidur.

Ia terbangun dengan berat hati, kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat lalu membenci siapapun yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan sedikit melakukan peregangan ringan, gadis itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melirik seseorang yang tengah terkejut di balik pohon besar yang ia jadikan sandaran untuk tidur tadinya.

Mungkin pemuda itu tidak pernah mengira bahwa pohon yang baru saja ia tendang memiliki penghuni.

Begitulah, tujuh tahun yang lalu pemuda yang ia kenal saat ini berpenampilan berbeda meski sifat yang ia bawa tetaplah sama. Jujur saja, awal mula ia bertemu pemuda itu, ia sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian kepadanya kecuali rambut silver dan mata biru tajam yang pemuda itu miliki. Gadis itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya untuk membersihkan tanah yang tertempel. Lalu sedikit mengibaskan rambut coklat gelap panjangnya yang entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak ada _mood _untuk mengikatnya. Dengan rasa terganggu yang jelas terpatri di wajah ayunya ia berkata kepada pemuda yang memiliki tinggi beberapa inchi di atasnya tersebut, "Kau mengganggu tidurku," hanya sebuah kalimat pernyataan yang singkat, namun tidak ada nada tinggi di dalamnya.

"A-Apa?! Enak saja!" tapi malah pemuda itu yang berteriak tidak terima.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang harus disyukuri, salah satunya adalah ia dibentuk oleh Takdir menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak mudah terpancing emosi meski orang yang di hadapannya membentak-bentaknya sekalipun. Gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang cenderung tenang.

Angin musim semi bertiup, membawa kelopak sakura yang gugur dari pohonnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin. Indah...

Dalam pengelihatannya, pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu sedikit melebarkan kelopak mata, menampilkan iris biru laut dalam yang masih menatapnya tajam. Entahlah, mungkin karena panas matahari dan kulit pemuda itu yang cenderung pucat, tidak lupa bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah (yang gadis itu asumsikan demikian) wajahnya terlihat merona. Hilang sudah rasa kesal itu terbawa angin musim semi siang hari ini.

Sebuah benda kecil dan ringan bewarna merah muda jatuh tepat di atas kepala bersuraikan rambut silver pemuda itu.

Tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, gadis _brunette_ itu diam-diam mendekati sang pemuda, lalu berjinjit mengambil sebuah kelopak sakura yang berada di kepalanya.

"Bentuknya aneh," ucapnya terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik ia sempat membolak-balikkan kelopak bunga sakura tersebut, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kemudian ia menengadah menatap pemuda yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan apapun yang ia rasakan saat itu, ia mengambil tangan orang asing di hadapannya, lalu menaruh kelopak bunga sakura tersebut di atas telapak tangan kiri pemuda itu dengan bahu terangkat dan ekspresi heran.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan itu Shiho Hahnenfuss pergi, meninggalkan sang pemuda dengan sebuah kelopak bunga sakura berbentuk hati yang ia simpan selama beberapa tahun ini.

* * *

**ch.01-end**

* * *

**Next Chapter : Namanya Shiho.  
**


End file.
